codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Lyoko Warriors
The Lyoko Warriors is the name given to the group of main characters in Code Lyoko; Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita. They battle XANA over and over and over again in Lyoko and are constantly trying to help gain more knowledge about Aelita, Franz Hopper, and XANA. The Lyoko Warriors are constantly at odds with Sissi's Gang, who seem to dedicate all their time to annoying them. Their headquarters is the Factory. Current members The current incarnation consists of six junior high schoolchildren and a canine. *Ulrich Stern- In Season One Ulrich was the apparent leader in Lyoko, but in the majority of episodes this role is divided among the group members. *Yumi Ishiyama - Mature one of the team, that is, the person who offers common sense and ideas when the others are too incompetent or scared. Ulrich's love interest. *Odd Della Robbia - Prankster of the team, though he has taken command on occasion, especially in Marabounta. *Jeremie Belpois - "Smart guy". Jeremie is more often than not the team's main leader strategist, as well as their source of intelligence. *Aelita Schaeffer - She is the one that has the ability to use the interfaces in Lyoko. *William Dunbar - The newest addition to the team, William is immature when it comes to fighting XANA, much to the annoyance of his team members. In his first battle on Lyoko, he was possessed by XANA and destroyed the Core. He is now a general for XANA's army. William is the other of the group that has the same age as Yumi. *Kiwi - The only nonhuman member of the Team. It's Odd's dog. Kiwi has displayed a high degree of intelligence, and has proven useful to the group on occasion. Kiwi was supposed to be the first one to go into Lyoko, but Odd became the test subject instead with his attempt to save the dog in XANA Awakens.Kiwi also helped Odd reload his arrows once, although accidentally. Temporary members and aides *Jim Morales - member in Code: Earth and False Start. Having been fired by the principal for breaking Jeremie's ankle during a heated chase, he decided to prove himself by assisting in the battle against materialized Roachsters and was supportive and kind to Aelita, even checking her pulse and speaking very respectfully to her. Memory erased by time reversion, though Jim has proven himself many times after this. Jeremie even said at the end of the episode Opening Act that he was tired of explaining the concept of Lyoko to Jim, as a time reversion was about to take place. Jim has also been help in False Lead when he stopped two XANA possessed secret service agents from attacking Jeremie Belpois and Ulrich Stern. *Herb Pichon - brief member in The Robots. He helped take down a robot X.A.N.A. created. Memory erased by time reversion. *Sissi Delmas - member in Ultimatum, when she operated the Supercomputer. Memory erased by time reversion. Plus she was also in XANA Awakens, but was deemed a traitor by Ulrich when she breaks her promise not to tell anyone about Lyoko. *Chris Morales - brief member in Opening Act, helped Team Lyoko hold off a polymorphic clone during a battle, memory erased by a return in time. He's the cousin of Jim. *XANA - a small friendship between Team Lyoko and XANA started in Marabounta as Aelita was being targeted due to XANA giving her a virus. XANA needed her memory and thus, helped destroy the Marabounta. This friendship however only lasted for one episode and didn't reappear in another episode. *Patrick Belpois - appeared in one episode and also Jeremie's cousin, Cousins Once Removed and helped stall the XANA possessed Sissi and Herb. His memory was erased since Jeremie asked Aelita to activate a time reversion to heal his injuries from the attack of a possessed Sissi. Gallery 671417codelyoko.jpg Codelyokoevolution.jpg codelyoko02.jpg 2011-08-14_1450.png 2011-08-15_1223.png 27.jpg 2011-08-16_2101.png Code-Lyoko-3_image_player_432_324.jpg Code-Lyoko-30_image_player_432_324.jpg Groupe_1927.jpg Code-Lyoko-27_image_player_432_324.jpg Groupe_1458.jpg Groupe_1861.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Lyoko Warriors